


The Inquisitor's Cat

by LocalShinigami



Series: The Gift Series [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Collars, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Strip Tease, nothing furry though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocalShinigami/pseuds/LocalShinigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orion gets Dorian a gift and the two decided to have some fun "role-playing". Cuddling and giggles follow. Bull even gets some feels at the end.</p><p>(I say role-play in the looses of terms, it is probably more of a joke then anything)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Inquisitor's Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Dorian reminds me of a cat for some reason, probably has to do with his love for heat, nice fancy things, good treats, constant grooming...ect. My kitties are quite spoiled and I figured my Inquisitor, who has never had pets, would love to have a mock experience living with a cat. The inner circle accidentally plants the idea in his head and off he goes.
> 
> I have had this thing done for the most part since September, but wanted to post other pieces first, so I have been playing with. Which is when Bull demanded to have a nickname too (This was suppose to be a strictly Dorian and Orion story, but Bull needed to have a moment. He has gotten pushy since he lift the Qun :P). So playing around with google translator I found one that I thought was appropriate. 
> 
> Update (1/15/16):  
> So I was informed that my Latin was completely off. I apparently said at one point that Dorian didn't want tunics forbidden. Apparently I have to be more careful with google translator. Haha. The Latin in this has know been updated.  
> Thank you for your help Metagross (Eros_Scribens).
> 
> Once again, for those that have not read any of my previous stories, Orion is a rogue/ mage. There is a weapon in the Trespasser DLC that lets a mage fight like a warrior. I prefer rogues though, so I changed Orion to a rogue/ mage.

The Inquisitor's Cat

Orion could barely contain his excitement. The collar had finally shown up. He had made a special requisition for his beloved cat. The leather was a soft cinnamon brown color. There was a golden tag that hanged off with the word " muirnin" etched into it. It was Elven for beloved.

The Inquisitor practically skipped up to his room. He adored his cat. His muirnin was a beautiful caramel color, eyes a glorious grey green. His muirnin loved the heat, which was why the Inquisitor's room always had a fire going on. His beloved loved too lounge around eating the treats that the Inquisitor would leave him.

He also loved to talk. The Inquisitor's Muirnin would normally start talking the moment Orion would enter the room. Orion could listen to the soft voice for hours. 

His beloved also had a habit of cuddling. Without fail, Orion would be in the middle of doing paperwork, when his gorgeous feline would crawl into his lap. More often than not, Orion would either have to move them to the couch that was in his room so he could get a bit more work done, or he would give up entirely and crawl into bed, with his beloved curled up next to him purring as he rubbed his neck and ears.

Waving a hand at Varric as he entered the main hall, Orion dodged around the nobles that seemed to always litter his hall. Quickly heading up the tower to his suite, the Inquisitor all but slammed his door open. Taking the steps two at a time, he found his muirnin sprawled out across his bed. Some of that gorgeous caramel color was showing around the left shoulder.

Orion carefully climbed onto the bed, kissing the caramel shoulder. His beloved looked up from the book that he was reading, giving Orion a small smile.

"Hello Amatus" Dorian leaned up and kissed the Inquisitor's cheek. Orion quickly turned his head and caught Dorian's lips. Pushing his muirnin down so he lay flat on his back, Orion straddled Dorian's hips. The Inquisitor nipped and sucked at the mage's bottom lip. Dorian sighed into the kiss, his hands sliding up Orion's thighs to cup his ass.

With an impatient push, Orion's tongue thrust into Dorian's mouth. The Altus merely chuckled at his Amatus's impatience. Slowly pulling his head back as best he could, being trapped between the Inquisitor and the bed, Dorian raised an eyebrow, stopping Orion from continuing.

"Not that I am unhappy to see you or having you in my lap," Dorian drawled out "but weren't you suppose to be in a meeting all day?" He questioned with a tilt of his head. Orion's eyes lit up, a grin coming to his lips. Dorian's heart leapt into his throat as his stomach dropped. He knew that look. It tended to lead to wonderful mischief. Dorian had never been allowed to enjoy mischief as a child or as an adult. He may have gotten into trouble or caused trouble, but never did he get into mischief. Orion straightened himself on Dorian's lap so he was no longer looming over him.

"I got you a gift" Orion's grin kept growing as he slowly brought the collar up for Dorian to see. The mage merely stared at the thing for a moment. Confusion settling over his face.

"It looks like a collar." Orion nodded eagerly. Dorian's confusion only grew. "Why would I need a collar? Am I getting a pet?" He questioned. Orion giggled.

"My muirnin you are the pet. My beloved cat." Orion's grin spread as he quickly moved to catch Dorian's lips in another needy kiss. His hands latched the collar around Dorian's neck before he could complain about the nickname. The man could not seem to understand why people compared him to a cat. The inner circle had tried to explain once but nothing seemed to click. 

Orion sat back up, with a nip to his muirnin's bottom lip. The collar was loose around Dorian's neck. The smooth cinnamon brown color accenting Dorian's caramel color. Dorian's hands came up to feel the collar. His fingers traced the design that circled around the leather, resting on the tag that lay on his collar bone. His fingers followed the engraved elven word. His eyes never left his Inquisitor's face.

"So I am your cat?"

"Yes, you are my beloved, my muirnin." Orion bent back down to lay his lips on Dorian's forehead. "I would take it has a compliment. This means I plan on spilling you rotten, as I am told that is what you do with cats. It also means I think you are cute, graceful, and need to be worshipped" Orion smiled as he ran his hands down Dorian's flanks, lightly touching the leather that covered him. Dorian grabbed at Orion's hips.

"Well, I guess if that's what that means, then who am I to deny the Inquisitor his pet." Dorian's lips curling up into a coy smile, his mustache seeming to twitch in amusement. He started to roll the Inquisitor's hips over his own, pulling a low moan out of the elf. 

"So you aren't upset. I was a little bit worried. I figured we could use it during some of our play times" the elf moaned out as Dorian kept rolling their hips together, erections just barely getting friction.

Dorian chuckled. "No Amatus, I'm not upset. My only question is what would the Inquisitor like to do first with his cat?" Dorian asked, as one of his lovely eyebrows raised. Orion's mouth suddenly went dry, looking at Dorian's sultry grin, hands running up and down his hips.

Swallowing hard, Orion placed his hands on Dorian's broad chest. "I want my muirnin naked." 

"Then slide off me for a moment, Amatus." Dorian started to move his legs out from underneath Orion. Orion slide back, his back resting against the head board. Dorian climbed off the bed, his fingers slowly undoing the buckles in its outfit. 

Sliding the sleeve off, Dorian turned to face the Inquisitor as he fingers moved to his chest. He began a slow strip teased and Orion could not take his eyes off of Dorian. His eyes followed those daft hands as they undid each piece of clothing, his mouth salivating as each inch of that caramel skin was exposed. Orion had a hard time staying in the bed. 

He wanted to jump up and rush over to Dorian so he could lick, kiss and do other wonderfully terrible things to that tight body. He stayed where he was though, knowing that the pay off would be better once Dorian asked him to touch him. 

They had done this dance many times now. One of them starting off with more control, then the other taking over completely. The rules and dance only changed when The Iron Bull was involved. Dorian and Orion both just rolled over for the large Qunari, always excited to see what the man had up his sleeve.

Dorian marveled at the intense gaze the young elf was giving him as his hands finally found their way to the strings in his pants. He teasingly undid the knots as he stared at the Inquisitor, amazed that he had managed to capture the elf's attention over and over again. Never did he think that he would be able to find another person that would want him, because they liked him. It set something off in the pit of Dorian's stomach. It made him feel warm and cherished, feelings that he had never felt before.

Once the knots were undone and the strings loose, Dorian dragged his pants along with his small cloths down and gracefully stepped out of them. Walking like the feline that the Inquisitor believed him to be, he mounted the bed, crawling on all fours towards the Inquisitor, who looked like he had just gotten the best present ever. Dorian silently giggled to himself. He loved the look that Orion would give him, eyes huge, pupils diluted, mouth slightly open, begging to be used. His long braided hair that was different shades of brown, red and gold framed his mismatched eyes. His lithe body leaning towards Dorian, ready to pounce the moment Dorian would allow it. 

Dorian stopped inches away from the Inquisitor, his face close to Orion's.

With a sultry look, Dorian stuck his tongue and licked the elf's nose as he let out a deep accented meow. Dorian watched as the Inquisitor gave a full body shake, stopping him himself from grabbing the mage in front of him.

"What would the Inquisitor like from his pet now?" Dorian purred as he rubbed his cheek against Orion's neck and shoulder. His collar jingled mixed with the harsh breathes coming from the Inquisitor.

" I...want..."Orion panted, noticeable shaking from the effort of but moving, " my muirnin to lie down so I can touch him." Dorian took his head off of Orion's shoulder and looked him in the eyes.

"No," Dorian said, " I think this cat would prefer to sit in your lap." He climbed into Orion's lap as he replied. He grabbed Orion's head, fingers starting to need his sensitive ears. "Cats tend to do what they want and this cat would prefer to give his owner kisses." And with that Dorian planted his lips on the Inquisitor, tongue swiping across the elf's lips, demanding entry. Orion did not fight the demand, quickly opening his mouth, so Dorian could claim him.

The mage's tongue was everywhere, touching teeth, then rubbing along the elf's tongue forcing it into his mouth, so his lips and tongue could tease the muscle. Dorian would pull back for a quick breath before he would dive back to that waiting mouth, sucking and nipping at the swollen lips. Orion whimpered and moaned at Dorian's ferocity, allowing himself to be swept away by the talented mage.

After a few more nips and licks, Dorian leaned back, panting as he eyed the Inquisitor. Orion was slacked jawed and staring at the gorgeous mage in his lap.

"What does the Inquisitor want from his cat now?" Dorian asked again. 

Licking his lips, Orion stuttered out a response. " I w-w-want my muirnin to-to..." He paused for a moment, completely unprepared. Finally he had a want. "I want my muirnin to do whatever the hell would please him." Dorian's eyes grew wide, a wicked smile playing on his lips.

"Well then, I guess I want my owner to pet me now" Dorian demanded, legs wrapping around the elf's waist as he displayed himself. Orion was quite ready to start drooling over the body that was wrapped around him. He kept himself between Dorian's legs as he positioned himself over the man as he placed Dorian on the bed. He started to nuzzle and nip at the mage's jaw and neck, paying close attention the spot right below Dorian's ear that always made the men shiver and moan.

Leaving several little marks that could be covered, Orion continued down Dorian's chest, sucking at the dark nipples when he reached them. Dorian's hands gripped Orion's hair as he writhed under the elf. His nipples had always been extra sensitive and the small elf seemed to enjoy tormenting the mage when he was able to get a hold of them.

Leaving the perk nipples, Orion trailed nips and kisses down the taunt belly, leaving at the dip in Dorian's stomach. The mage's moans kept getting louder as the Inquisitor progressed downward.

Orion had finally arrived at the place where Dorian wanted him most. The elf looked into the mage's eyes, seeing them fogged with lust. He gave the man a wicked grin of his own, placed a gentle kiss a top the swollen head that lay curled against Dorian's belly, then moved his head down towards Dorian's thighs were he placed more kisses and nips. Dorian cried out against the move. Orion merely chuckled into his thigh.

"Amatus, please" Dorian begged, though he would never admit to it. "Please, don't tease. Please." Orion leaned back up towards the straining erection, eyeing it before he gave it several more kisses and nips, then stroking the mage's pert nipples. Dorian shouted as he arched of the bed. 

"Amatus, please. Please, please, please" Dorian moaned. The Inquisitor was brutal to the sensitive nipples, nipping hard and twisting them with his lips, his hands gripping Dorian's hips hard enough to bruise. Dorian cried and writhed under the assault. Orion chuckled once again.

Letting go of his nipple, Orion once again kissed a trail down Dorian's stomach, stopping just above the length that was dripping with precum. Mismatched eyes looked up at Dorian. Dorian was lost to the sensations, could only moan and try shove the elf's head towards his cock.

"Please Amatus," Dorian groaned out. " Please no more teasing."

"Alright my muirnin. Since you are my beloved cat I should be spoiling you not teasing you, shouldn't I." Orion said with a grin.

"That's right. I am your muirnin. This is not the proper way to be treating your pet" Dorian huffed out, a bit of his haughtiness coming back, even though he was still panting. Orion laughed into Dorian's stomach, making said stomach flutter. That feeling deep inside Dorian was starting to grow more.

"Peace my muirnin. I'll behave." Was the only warning Dorian got before the Inquisitor sucked his swollen head into his mouth. With a sharp cry, Dorian arched up, causing the Inquisitor to take more off his engorged cock into his mouth. Dorian felt the elf start to hum as he began to move his head up and down. Dorian's grip tightened as louder shouts kept falling from his mouth.

Orion's head bobbed up and down, coming off only so he could lick the head, before going back down, humming while he took the entire length into his mouth. Dorian was quickly putty in his hands.

Orion noticed that Dorian was getting close, his balls were drawing up, his moans and cries becoming louder, his hands becoming more insistent. Orion hastily pulled off Dorian's cock, causing the man to cry out and almost start to sob at the denial of his release. Orion kissed his hips, silently asking for forgiveness, but he had not wanted this game to end yet. Before Dorian gathered enough of his wits to demand that the Inquisitor finish what he had started, Orion leaned over and grabbed the oil off the night stand.

"I know what I want to do to my precious muirnin now" the Inquisitor stated, as he loomed over Dorian, a bit of that commanding tone coloring his voice. Dorian's eyes grew more focused when he heard the tone.

"What do you want from your muirnin now" Dorian asked, arms wrapping around the Inquisitor's neck.

"I want my muirnin to roll over, so I can mount him" the Inquisitor commanded, as he bent down to take over Dorian's mouth. The mage whimpered into the Inquisitor. Orion then pulled back, grabbing Dorian's hips, forcing the mage to rollover. 

Once Dorian was on his stomach, he arched his back presenting his ass to the Inquisitor.   
The rogue moved off the bed to strip far quicker then Dorian had. He swiftly got back onto the bed before his beloved could start complaining. Placing himself over the human, he began a trail of kisses down the mage's back, stopping at his lower back.

Orion alternated between nuzzling the presented ass with his cheek and nibbling on the soft skin. Dorian moaned at the attention. His body shivered when he felt the cold oil against his hole. Orion rubbed one finger over the hole, making sure it was well lubed before pushing in. Dorian was still slightly loose from their romp with The Iron Bull last night and even though he was nowhere near the same size as The Iron Bull, Orion still wanted to make sure the mage was properly ready for him.

His lone finger rubbed the inside of Dorian, searching for that magical little spot. He was pleased when he rubbed his finger over it, causing Dorian to arch more and shout. Orion rubbed the spot again. As he hit the spot a third time, he pushed in a second finger, making Dorian's hips thrust back as he started to moan and groan underneath the elf. 

Orion had to sit up and pin the man into place, so he could not move his hips too much. 

After adding a third slender digit, Orion moved his fingers faster, hitting Dorian's prostate with every thrust. Babble came from the mage.

"Amatus, Amatus, noli desinere, peto noli desinere." Orion shivered. He loved it when Dorian got like this. Loved knowing that he could make the intelligent Altus forget the common tongue. 

Orion moved so he could bite the Altus's neck, right below the collar, keeping the mage pinned as he continued to beg, allowing the elf to move his other hand to grab some oil, so he could slick himself up.

Once he was ready a placed a kiss on the back of Dorian's neck and pulled his fingers out right as Dorian was ready to come.

"Vae, Amatus, volo iterum" Dorian continued to cry out in Tevene.

"Don't worry my muirnin, I'm not done with you yet" Orion whispered in Dorian's ear as he pushed himself in. Dorian moaned loudly as he tied to push himself further into Orion's cock. Orion grabbed his hips and bit the man's neck again, his nose rubbing up against the collar. The smell of the leather and Dorian filled the Inquisitor's nose, making him growl. Dorian went stalk still for a moment, a whimper escaping him as he tried to push his ass higher. Orion growled again, enjoying the effect the noise had on Dorian, as he continued to move into the man below him. 

Orion continued to growl until he was fully seated in the mage. He let go of his hold on the man's neck giving another kiss to the spot that was bound to bruise. Dorian started to whine, his patience wearing away.

"Peto, Amatus, amplius" Dorian whispered, eyes closed, mouth agape as he panted.

"Hmmm, muirnin, you're so warm" Orion murmured into Dorian's shoulder.

"Peto, Amatus, amplius." Orion rubbed his cheek against the caramel colored shoulder, then he eyed Dorian's face, still flushed. Placing one last kiss on the shoulder beneath him, he pulled out till the head of him was the only thing in and then slammed back in. Dorian cried out when Orion hit his prostate.

"Amatus, Ita amplius" Orion was not exactly sure what Dorian was saying, but he had a pretty good idea, as he watched Dorian's body arch into the next thrust. The Inquisitor grabbed his mage's hips and preceded to pound into the body beneath. 

Neither of them were going to last very long. Orion could already feel the pressure building up, and from Dorian's cries, he was two steps ahead of Orion.

"Finge, peto" Dorian shouted as he tried to left himself up. His eyes were glazed over, hands fisted in the sheets, body shaking under the pressure that was building. Orion reached around and gave his cock several quick strokes, which had Dorian arching and screaming as he come all over Orion's hand. He kept lightly stroking Dorian's cock, coaxing more come out of him.

Orion gritted his teeth as Dorian's passage tightened around his cock. He was able to last a few more thrust, before he slammed himself in one last time, filling Dorian.

They both collapsed onto the bed, panting, hearts hammering in their chest. The laid there for awhile, waiting for the bodies to calm down enough to move.

They weren't able to get anywhere before they heard the door to the Inquisitor's room open and close. Before they could cover themselves, horns appeared and The Iron Bull was revealed. He had a stack of papers in his hand. He stopped at the top of the stairs, his grey eye eyeing the two bodies in the bed.

"I see I missed something" The Iron Bull rumbled. "Didn't tire you two out enough last night?" He questioned.

"No" squeaked Orion. "Dorian's collar came in. Needed to check it out." Orion grabbed the collar showing the tag to The Iron Bull. 

"Oh, maybe I should come over there and help you check it out some more." The Iron Bull stated as he dropped the papers onto the chair that sat next to the stairs. Dorian whimpered as he tried to hide himself underneath their fearless leader. Orion smiled and leaned down to kiss Dorian's dark sweaty hair as he rolled Dorian away from Bull playfully. The Iron Bull laughed as he climbed onto the bed, his hand reaching for Dorian's neck.

He touched the collar gently, flipping the tag over so he could see the weird etched onto it.

"Muirnin?" The Iron Bull asked.

"It means beloved" Orion whispered adoringly into Dorian's hair. They both looked up at Qunari as The Iron Bull hummed his agreement.

*****

"Hey Boss," Bull's voice rumbled across the room. Bull had brought food up, knowing that his Inquisitor tended to get caught up when paperwork was pulled out. 

"Hello," Orion mumbled, eyes never leaving the page he was working on. Bull brought the food over, gently placing it on the small table that Orion had commandeered from Dorian, that held his water and nothing else, much to the Qunari's disappointment. The warrior decided wait to make sure the elf would actually eat his lunch. Bull planted himself next to the desk, sitting in the chair that Dorian had brought over so he could sit close to the fire and work.

The Inquisitor glanced at The Iron Bull, then reached for the sandwich. His eyes never left Bull's as he took a bite. A sound rumbled from the Qunari's chest, clearly a sign of his approval. Orion grinned then returned to his work. 

Minutes pasted in silence. Bull enjoying the view of the mountains. He felt content looking at the vast wilderness, hearing his elf's pen scribble notes, the fire warming him. Thoughts were wandering in and out, when he remembered that he had wanted to ask the young rogue a question.

Looking over at the elf, he cleared his throat to get The Inquisitor's attention. Orion looked up, his mismatched gold and green eyes wide, like he had forgotten that The Iron Bull was there.

"Yes?" Orion asked with a tilt of his head.

"I've got a question, and 'I don't have one' is an okay answer," Bull started. Orion's brow furrowed as he eyed the large man. He would have sworn that it looked like The Bull was blushing. "I was just wondering if I get a fancy elven nickname. I mean, Dorian's got muirnin. Do I get something?" Bull was definitely blushing, Orion concluded.

The elf sat back in his chair and gave the Qunari a small smile. He had forgotten how much Bull liked nicknames. Was definitely going to have to say Bull's more out loud, maybe whisper it into his ear when they were in the tavern, get the large Qunari all mushy as Dorian and him curled into his lap. But first he was going to tease the warrior. 

"Yes, you have one." Orion's smile turned into a smirk. Bull waited for a moment, then realized that Orion was going to wait till he asked again, probably revenge for all the times that Bull would wait for the elf to start begging. "You have to use your words Bull if you want to find out."

Definitely revenge, Bull thought. Sighing he looked at the smug little elf.

"Boss, what's my nickname?"

Orion's smirk turned back into a gently smile.

"Cosain" Orion said as he returned to his paperwork. Cosain, Bull mouthed it for a bit, feeling the strange syllables run over his tongue, as he listened to Orion continue to work.   
He liked the sound of that. Before he could ask what it meant though, Orion held out a stack of papers. 

"Would you be a dear and take these to Josephine? Thank you."Orion turned to another pile without waiting for Bull's reply. Deciding he was not going to bother the elf anymore for the moment, Bull grabbed the paperwork and left. 

He was at the bottom of the Inquisitor's tower when he realized that there was a paper that had his name on it. Seeing nothing but his name on front, he flipped the sheet over.   
On the back was written:  
'Protect or shield. You are both my shield and someone who I wish to protect.'

*****

Latin Words- Hurray! 

noli desinere- do not stop  
peto -I beg  
Vae, Amatus, volo iterum- no, Amatus, please give it back   
Peto, Amatus, amplius (please, Amatus, more)  
Ita amplius (that's it, more)  
Finge, peto (touch me, please)

Both cosain and muirnin are Irish


End file.
